1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to door apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door stop apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for relative abutment of a door relative to the door frame to space the door relative to the door frame in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Abutment structure to present a door complete closing relative to a door frame is desirable to prevent inadvertent injury to individuals, such as children and the like, in the closing of doors relative to a door frame structure. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,158 to Miclot utilizing a device for maintaining a door in an opened position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,140 to McLean sets forth a stop device to maintain a door from closing completely relative to a door frame structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved door stop apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.